


"He Turns Into A Dragon. That's All I Need To Know About Him."

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bodyguard Kurapika, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Killugon - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, based off of a tumblr prompt, dragon - Freeform, dragon killua, killua is half dragon, knight kurapika, kurapika is the supportive mom friend, prince gon, soon to be king gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I think I'm in love," Gon admitted as he straightened his hair for the 50th time in that hour. "You just barely met him," Kurapika commented from outside of the bathroom. At that moment, Gon poked his head out of the door, his crown almost falling off of his head in the process. "He turns into a dragon. That's all I need to know about him."
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	"He Turns Into A Dragon. That's All I Need To Know About Him."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr prompt. I decided that it was funny so I implanted HxH in and wrote this. I think I might actually end up using this universe in later writing, so here is a reference;  
Ging is the king  
Mito is the queen because Ging's wife (who he didn't actually like) died of sickness  
Gon is the prince  
Kurapika is Gon's knight in shining armor/bodyguard. He is married to Leorio, who is a poor village doctor. Kurapika took the bodyguard job so he and Leorio could get enough money to buy a better house  
Half-Dragon-Half-Human creatures are going onto trial on whether or not they should be allowed in the Evergreen Kingdom, so King Ging ordered that one of the creatures had to come in and be present at the trial. The creature that was chosen to go was Killua Zoldyck, a half breed that just so happens to be a criminal among the half breeds, and the reason for their existence being questioned.

"Be careful around him, son. The half-breed that was called in is a trickster, a liar, and a criminal. I don't want you getting mixed up with him during his stay, got it?" Ging lectured Gon for the fifth time that day as they began sitting down at the breakfast table. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. When can we eat?" Gon yawned, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "When the half breed gets here."

Gon sighed in exhaustion. In all honesty, he didn't give a shit whether or not the half-breeds would be allowed in Evergreen Kingdom. All he wanted at the time was a good meal and a few extra hours of sleep, both of which he had been lacking in the past few days due to all of the castle meetings that had been going on. Even Kurapika had to go, which was odd, seeing as Kurapika almost never had to go to their meetings. 

"I'm not just a half breed. I have a name, you know? Although, It's not like it particularly matters to you, King Ging," A deep voice said from outside of the dining room doors. A few seconds later, the big doors opened and the most beautiful guy Gon had ever seen walked through the doors. The boy seemed young, around Gon's age, and he had fluffy white hair. His eyes were bright blue and he had deathly pale skin. His right arm had blue-grass-colored scales and he wore no shirt. Instead, he had a light gray scarf hanging from his neck. He had pale blue pants and a dark blue jacket wrapped around his waist. He also had a small black lightning bolt tattoo under his eyes and blue-grass-colored dragon-like ears.

"Yes, yes, I know your name, Killua. Have a seat and eat breakfast with us," Ging said calmly, his eyes hard and cold. Almost immediately, Killua plopped down in the seat next to Gon and rested his cheek on his hand. "So, who the hell are you?" The half breed asked roughly, visible kicking his feet under the table. Although Gon wanted to speak, he couldn't. His breath was taken away. He'd never seen a half breed before, and if all of them looked like the one in front of him, then he clearly knew what he was rooting for during the trial, criminal or not. "That's my son, Gon, although you'll address him as _Prince _Gon," Ging cut in coldly, glaring at the half breed as if he'd just insulted his rule. "Yes, yes, of course," Killua chucked softly before turning around and scanning the table.

When they finally started eating, Gon forgot all about his hunger. All he could focus on was the boy beside him. "Can you turn into a dragon?" The question shocked even Gon himself. After a few moments of silence, the half breed cocked his head at the prince and smirked, "Obviously I can. What would be the point of being half dragon if I couldn't," It took all of Gon's strength for him to not shower Killua in questions. 

Before Killua could speak again, Ging intervened, "Gon, we have another meeting at twelve today. Go with Kurapika and get dressed," Sighing, Gon stood up, half waved to Killua, and followed his bodyguard out of the dining room.

* * *

A few hours later, Gon was completely dressed in a dark green jacket, pale green undershirt, and another shade of green as a tie-choker. He had black pants and black shoes.

"I think I'm in love," Gon admitted as he straightened his hair for the 50th time in that hour. "You just barely met him," Kurapika commented from outside of the bathroom. At that moment, Gon poked his head out of the door, his crown almost falling off of his head in the process. "He turns into a dragon. That's all I need to know about him." Kurapika sighed and looked away. "Prince Gon, you do remember what your father said, correct? You should not get caught up with Killua. He's a _Zoldyck_. You do realize that his dad has killed every single king who has reined over this kingdom before Ging. I wouldn't be surprised if Killua came to continue his father's legacy." Gon scrunched his noise up and turned away abruptly, beginning to turn the straightener off. "I doubt Killua would do that. He's different, I just know it."

"You can't be sure, your majesty. You just met him." "I know that I've just met him, but I feel as if I can trust him already." Gon walked out of the bathroom and began his long walk to his father's office, his bodyguard simply trailing silently behind him. The trek was peaceful until Gon opened the meeting door, where he was welcomed by screaming between Aunt Mito and Ging, who seemed to be arguing about Killua. "If the meeting is about his species, he should be able to attend!" Mito said pointedly, crossing her arms and scowling at her brother unpleasantly. "He's dangerous. I will _not _put the Zodiac and my son at risk," Ging growled in response, eyes narrowing. "Are you questioning my authority?" "It's not your authority I'm questioning, Ging. It's how you're using it."

Everything went silent after that, and Gon simply sat down on a chair and rested his cheek on his arms, sighing in exasperation. "You two really are hopeless, aren't you?" Pariston chuckled. "Shut up!" Cheadle growled, nudging the fellow council member aggressively. "So, now that Prince Gon is here, can we begin?" Gel asked sarcastically. "Yes, I believe we should."

It was at that point that Gon spaced out, and before he knew it, Kurapika was leading the Zodiac Council out of the office and Gon was hurrying out the door, anxious to get to his room and collapse into his blankets. He was in such a hurry, in fact, that he bumped into a slightly taller figure, who had been standing by the window.

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry!" Gon rambled quickly. After a few seconds, the prince looked up to be face to face with none other than Killua himself. He looked exactly the same as he'd been at breakfast. "It's alright," the half breed shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't even know what Gon was apologizing for. After a few moments of silence, Gon spoke again, "What are you doing?" 

Killua looked at the prince in surprise, before turning away after a few beats to gaze out the window once more. "I'm just admiring the view. I've never been to the castle before, so I decided to see how the world looked from the top floor. Sadly, though, it doesn't seem like that big a difference from how it looks on level ground." 

Gon didn't exactly know what came over him at the time, but for some weird reason, he decided to grab Killua's hand. "If the view from here isn't as beautiful as you were expecting, then meet me on the roof at eleven-thirty tonight. Then you can judge for yourself how the view looks from the top floor," after that, Gon turned and scrambled away, blushing like mad. He could feel Killua's gaze burning into his skull, but he wasn't worried about that. At the time, all he was worried about was how awkward and weird he must have sounded. But nevertheless, it was too late. He supposed that he'd be meeting the half breed on the roof that night, even if it wasn't exactly what his father wished of him to do.


End file.
